A day at the Jedi Acadamy
by Miba
Summary: A weird day at the Acadamy,you'll have to read to know more


Note:I'd like to thank my two brothers for helping me think of this insanity.Oh,for those of you who don't know,Ken is Palpy's grandson.  
Disclaimer:George owns everthing you see.The ghost of Obi-Wan appears and says"Your eyes can decieve you.Don't trust them."*evil laugh*That's right.I own Star Wars!!!...uh...I mean I wish I did.Star Wars belongs to da man,George Lucas.:)  
  
A day at the Jedi Acadamy  
  
It was a regular day at the Jedi Acadmy...or was it?Anakin Solo was walking down the hallway when he noticed a scratch on his right hand.He brought it up to look at the scratch.Suddenly he heard a choking sound.He looked up and noticed the kid standing next to him was choking.He droped his hand and the kid quit choking and continued walking to wherever he was going.A little scared,he brought his hand up and looked at it,when he started choking."Aaaaaghhhhhhh!!!!I'm...being attacked... by...my own....hand!"Luke came walking by just then and heard what Anakin had said and said"Han?There's still a chance to save Han?""No!My...hand...is attacking...me!"Anakin yelled.Luke grabed Anakin's right hand and pulled it down"Lucky I came..."The ghost of Obi-Wan appeared and said"In my experiance,there's no such thing as "luck."Then,before anyone could say anything,he disapeard.  
Later then day,  
Luke was asking the Jedi Trainees,to show him their speacil Force power,for as we all know,every Jedi as a speacilty.Eventualy he got to Ken."Ken,it's your turn."Luke said.Ken got up and went over to Luke.Luke was a little worryed about this.Ever since he had found out about the Emperor,Ken had been wearing black a lot and saying wierd stuff.Like he did now."So be it.Jedi."Then Ken raised his hands and blue lightning flew from them,they hit Luke and he went down yelling somethng about his father.Ken laughed evily"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!Young fool..."Suddenly the ghost of Obi-Wan appeared and said"Who's the more foolish?The fool or the fool who follows it?""You're a lot of help!"Luke cried from the floor.Obi-Wan shrugged,then disappeared.Anakin Solo came walking into the room just then and saw what was happening."Only now do you understand that your father isin't here to save you."Ken continued.Anakin rushed up and made a C with his right hand.Ken started choking"I knew this would come in HANDy."Anakin said with a grin.Just then,the power went out.The two young Jedi...uh...sith,looked at each other.Han rushed into the room saying"It ain't my fault!I only tried to hotwire it!"3PO and R2 follow him in"Don't blame me.I'm an interpreter,I'm not soppose to know how to tear a socket from a computer terminal."Suddenly a voice filled the room"Meesa Jar Jar Binks."Everyone screamed.Then they heard an evil laugh"Mwahahahahaha!!!""I know that laugh."Han said."That's right!It was me!Fooled ya'll."Leia said.Obi-Wan appeared and said"Who's the more foolish the fool or the..."Everyone started staring meanly at him"uh...I think I hear Qui-Gon calling me."Obi-Wan disapeared very quickly.Ken grinned and turned the lightning on the electric wires.The power came back,they looked over to where Luke was cowering in the corner with his head burried in his hands saying"But with the blast sheild down,how am I soppose to fight?"Ken and Anakin look at each other and shrug,"I never knew he was scared of the dark."Yoda appeared and said"Much fear sense I in him.Like his father he is.Fear leads to anger,anger leads to hate,hate leads to suffering.Once you start down the Dark path,forever it will dominate your destiny.""WE KNOW!!!"Everyone in the room says.Yoda disapeared with a "hmph."Now Luke was rolling on the floor saying"Yoda...Dagobah...I'm going to Dagobah...YIIIIPPPPIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"Han rushed Luke to a Med droid and after a few hours Luke was sitting in his room talking to the wall"I'm the only human who can podrace."Han,Leia and Mara were sitting there with him."That's very nice."Mara said."Well,Princess,you've managed to keep me here in the Jedi Acadmy a while longer."Han said acusingly."You don't belive in the Force,do you Han.""Look,kid,I said it before,it's a bunch of tricks.""I had nothing to do with it.If you hadn't benn trying..."The ghost of Yoda appeared and said"Try not.Do or do not.There is no try."Then he disapeared."What is it with these dead guys?"Luke asked."Dunno.But if he hadn't been tr...hotwireing the power so it would flash on and off,he would probably be on his way home now."Leia said acusing Han.Vader appeared and said"Flashing power is insignifiscant next to the power of the Force."Qui-Gon appeared and said"To you,everything's insignifiscant.""That's right.And you're number one.""Hey!You calling me insignifiscant?""Yes.What you gonna do about it?""I'll turn to the Dark Side and kill you."Nuhuh.I'll kill you first.""Me first!""Me!"Obi-Wan appeared and said"GUYS!Stop it!You're both dead already!""Oh."Vader and Qui-Gon said sadly at the same time.All three of them disapear.Han,Leia,Luke and Mara all shake their heads muttering"Dead people."  
And so ends another day at the Jedi Acadamy. 


End file.
